thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Day in the Life
"A Day in the Life" es una canción de la banda británica de rock The Beatles escrita por John Lennon y Paul McCartney, basada en una idea original de Lennon. Es la última canción del album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band de 1967. Desde su salida original del álbum, ha sido sacada como lado-B, hasta en varios albumes compilatorios. La canción ha sido cantada por varios artistas, entre ellos Bobby Daring, Sting, Neil Young, Jeff Beck, Los Bee Gees, y desde 2008, Paul McCartney en sus apariciones en vivo. La revista Rolling Stone la colocó en la 22ava mejor canción de todos los tiempos y la Revista Q Music la coloco en el primer puesto de las mejores canciones de la historia. La canción es resultado de la combinación de dos fragmentos distintos, pero en última instancia, complementarios, uno de los cuales había sido escrito por Lennon y el otro, por McCartney. Este último fue ubicado a la mitad de la canción aproximadamente, en medio del fragmento de Lennon. Apareciendo en ella letras impresionistas, innovadoras técnicas de producción y complejos preparativos incluyendo un cacofónico y parcialmente improvisado crescendo orquestal, la canción es considerada uno de los más ambiciosos, influyentes e innovadores trabajos en la historia de la música pop. El piano del final, es tocado por cinco personas (Lennon, McCartney, Starr, George Martin y Mal Evans) en tres pianos. Esta canción, además de ser muy popular, representa un parteaguas en la música instrumental ya que la utilización de sonidos es muy variada y armoniosa además de las voces las cuales, cabe decir, son espectaculares. Inspiración y colaboración en las letras Hay algo de disputa sobre la inspiración del primer verso. Algunos creen que fue escrita por el recuerdo de Tara Browne, el heredero de la fortuna Guiness de 21 años de edad, y cercano amigo de Lennon y McCartney, quien chocó su Lotus Elan, el 18 de diciembre de 1966, cuando un Volkswagen lo arrojó hacia a un lado de la calle en su camino hacia Redcliffe Gardens, Earls Court. En numerosas entrevistas, Lennon ha reclamado que este era la inspiración principal del verso. Sin embargo, George Martin, ha reclamado que esa era una referencia a la droga (asi como la frase I'd love to turn you on (Me gustaria excitarte) asi como algunos otros pasajes de la canción) y mientras escribian las letras John y Paul andaban imaginando a un político de piedra que se había detenido en un tráfico de luces. El último verso estaba inspirado en una noticia del Daily Mail en enero de 1967, recordando un número considerable de hoyos en Blackburt, un pueblo de Lancashire. Como sea, Lennon tuvo problemas con las palabras del último verso, no tenia idea de como conectar Now they know how many holes takes to ''and the Albert Hall. (Ahora que saben que tantos hoyos les tomara para y'' el Albert Hall). Su amigo Terry Doran le sugirió que les tomara llenar (fill) el Albert Hall. La descripción del accidente en A Day In The Life no era una literal descripción del fatal accidente de Browne. Lennon dijo, Yo no copie el accidente, Tara no se le salio su mente afuera, pero si lo estaba mi mente cuando estaba escribiendo ese verso. Los detalles del accidente en la canción -sin tomar en cuenta el tráfico de luces y el público formandosé en la escena- fueron similares en parte de la ficción. McCartney dió la parte central de la canción, una pequeña parte de piano en la que estaba trabajando independientemente, con letras acerca de un comunitario en una inusual mañana rutinaria, que lo conduce a la reverberia. El había escrito la pieza como una recopilación de sus años jovenes, en los que incluyó irse en autobus, fumando y yendo a clases. La linea ''I'd love to turn you on(Me gustaria excitarte) que concluye ambas secciones de los versos, era, según Lennon, también la contribuyó McCartney; Lennon dijo, Yo tenía todo el bulto de la canción y las palabras, pero el contribuyó este pequeño ácido flotante alrededor de su cabeza que no pudó usar para nada. Final La canción termina con uno de los acordes finales más famosos en la historia de la música. Lennon, McCartney, Starr y Mal Evans tocaron el acorde Mi Mayor en tres pianos diferentes simultáneamente. El acorde fue sostenido por poco más de 50 segundos incrementando el volumen de la grabación a medida que la vibración se apagaba. Cerca del final del acorde el volumen de grabación es tan alto que los oyentes pueden percibir los diversos sonidos del estudio. El acorde de piano fue en reemplazo de un experimento vocal fallido: en la noche siguiente a la sesión de grabación de la orquesta, los cuatro Beatles habían grabado un final con sus voces, tarareando el acorde, pero decidieron que querían algo con más impacto. Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles